Whatever Next
by Megan de Chagny
Summary: Christine and Raoul are living a happy life together...Untill Christine dies and Raoul has to raise their daughter, and trying to keep the secret of the Phantom of the Opera away from her... Erik will show up soon/No Erik isn't her father
1. Where is He Going

Christine and Raoul are living a happy life together... heh heh that's what he thinks, it's for both Phantom and Raoul lovers b/c I support both.. Erik doesn't show up till later in the story. R/R first story so be nice =)  
  
This story is mostly based on the musical. I know there was no Phillippe, Raoul's older brother and I want to make it that he didn't die... because of "plot details"  
  
It has been five years since the events after that frightful opening night of Don Juan Triumphant, Christine nor Raoul hasn't returned since. For more than one reason, The Phantom, because Raoul was certain he wasn't gone forever. Also, Now that Phillippe and the rest of the Opera populaire now believed Christine wasn't mad and there really was a Phantom. Phillippe still saw it wrong for Raoul to marry the daughter of a peasant.  
  
Phillippe threatened to cut Raoul out of the family estate but Raoul told him he loved Christine and will stay with her for the rest of his life. Phillippe couldn't do it because, his parents told him to take care of Raoul and that certainly wouldn't be taking care of him if he was to leave him penniless. Also the affluent Chagny family would most likely die out because Phillippe's wife was unable to have children. He had one condition for Christine and Raoul to marry. That Christine would never be a professional performer on a stage again.  
  
She unwillingly agreed and after the marriage she was a wonderful prize wife as if her family had years of European nobility. Her career was never brought up nor the Phantom.  
  
Half a year after Raoul and Christine's wedding Christine was pregnant and had their first child, Satine. Satine had gotten everything she wanted and had looked like a miniature Christine with some of Raoul's features.  
  
" Satine, do you know what tomorrow is?" Christine asked her four year daughter inSatine's room it was 9:00 in the morning and Satine had just woken up and Christine was fixing her hair since Satine had none but her mother do her hair.  
  
" Yes I know, but Daddy said I can't tell you." Satine said cheerfully  
  
Christine was too busy thinking about the plans she had for their Anniversary she wasn't fully listening to Satine.  
  
" I know what tomorrow is, you don't have to hide it from me. Your father will be so happy when he sees what I have planned for us." Christine said excitedly  
  
" Oh! Tell me!"  
  
Christine paused and thought about it, Satine was notorious for telling secrets.  
  
"Mommy..." Satine said in a whinny voice  
  
"Well, I have been thinking about this for the longest time. I want us to spend the whole day together. A wonderfully intimate day."  
  
"What does intimate mean?"  
  
"Sorry darling, it means close."  
  
Christine often spoke to Satine as if she was years older since most of the servants shunned Christine because she was once a peasant like them, but she was one of the lucky ones who married rich. They often doubted Christine's love for Raoul. She had none to really talk girl stuff to or about things she didn't want Raoul to know. Meg came to their mansion maybe once a month and stayed for a while but, it still wasn't the same.  
  
"I know it's such a small thing to do for a five year Anniversary but with your father away so often lately I think this would be a perfect present." Christine said contradicting herself.  
  
"Okay, that sounds nice," Satine said getting up, " thank you Mommy." than she ran out the door.  
  
'Ah, I have to stop thinking negatively about this Raoul will love this' Christine said to herself, than she walked out of the room humming All I Ask of You.  
  
She was in a day dream while she walked down the hall and crashed into Raoul who was quickly walking out of a room. Christine gave a small scream and fell to the floor.  
  
"Christine, oh, I sorry my love. I wasn't paying attention." Raoul said panicked . Before he bent down to help Christine up he threw the papers he was holding back into the room he came from. Christine had already started getting up  
  
Christine started laughing to herself,  
  
" No it was my fault," she said while going back down and laying out on the floor. " I've been to tired lately I fell as if I was in the middle of a dream... You know inscriptions on the molding are very pretty I never laid down in the hall before and looked up."  
  
"I love small details, even though none ever notices them." Raoul said joining in to Christine's joyous mood he than scooped up Christine in his arms off the floor and spun her around. "What do you find so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, I just feel happy, now will you stop spinning me before you drop me or I get sick?" Christine said  
  
Raoul stooped noticing something wrong.  
  
"How can I drop you? You feel so light, lighter than you were before, and you have no color in your face. Is something wrong, Christine?" Raoul said very seriously.  
  
"Nothing is wrong Raoul, it's just that you have been out of the house so much lately that you have forgotten what I'm like."  
  
"Christine I'm sorry but it's very important." he said putting her down  
  
"What's more important than Satine and me?"  
  
"Nothing... you know that." he said kissing her and than walking down the hall.  
  
Christine stood their dumbfounded, 'that was exactly what Raoul needed an intimate day,' she thought but than her negative side came back to haunt her. 'what if Raoul had planned to go out on one of his trips? What if he was cheating on her? What if he had forgotten about their Anniversary, he hadn't brought it up for while.'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by her coughing...  
  
"Satine, have you told Mommy anything about tomorrow?" Raoul asked after he found her playing in her nursery.  
  
"No! Daddy why do you ask me that every time you see me?" Satine said throwing her doll across the floor.  
  
"It's not just you, I ask everyone that who knows" Raoul said lying  
  
"I can't wait till it's over, than you won't be gone all the time anymore Daddy, I miss you, but Mommy misses you more."  
  
"What, what do you mean?" Raoul said pulling a chair near Satine and crouching near her, playing on the floor.  
  
"Remember when we were eating breakfast and Mommy asked you not to go that day because she didn't feel good? And you stayed until she fell back asleep. Then when you went downstairs and told William to still get your carriage. Mommy woke up with Marie watching her she asked where you were and when Marie had said you left Mommy looked to the window and saw your carriage leaving the gates she started crying, she cried for a long long time."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
"Because I forgot about it, and I didn't know how long Mommy was crying because she asked us to leave. Than Marie got me some ice cream from the chef"  
  
"Then that's why when I asked you how your mother was you said she was feeling better because she said you and Marie may leave."  
  
"Yes, than I told you about the ice cream and that Mommy took me for a walk around the gardens"  
  
"Satine, when Mommy cries you must tell me. I'm sorry that I was gone, even more so than usual but, I have to plan this myself, I don't need anyone else messing this up when it is all over I'll explain." he said then in an undertone he said, "Who knew money couldn't buy good help."  
  
Raoul got down on his knees near Satine and signaled for her to get on his back.  
  
"Come on, well find Marie and she can get us some ice cream, I think we both need some." Raoul said giving Satine a piggy back ride.  
  
  
  
"Ah I see some people who could use some company getting rid of their food." Christine said walking into the dining and room sitting down next to Raoul giving him a kiss.  
  
"Mommy, your so funny!" Satine said giggling at Christine " This ice cream is all mine."  
  
Raoul put his arm around Christine and putting the full spoon up to Christine's lips.  
  
"You can share mine." he said  
  
"Oh, it's so cold." Christine said swallowing it.  
  
"Well, how cold is it here?" Raoul said while wiping the ice cream left on the spoon on Christine's nose  
  
"Raoul" Christine said trying to sound upset  
  
"Okay, I'll get it off " Raoul said kissing Christine's nose  
  
"Raoul, what are we doing today?"  
  
"I have to go into Paris today." Raoul said uneasily thinking of the story Satine told him  
  
"Oh, can I go, want to get a few things" Christine said excitedly  
  
Raoul didn't answer at first he was too hurt to tell Christine she can't come but than said softly,  
  
"I'm sorry Christine, I have to take care of something." tears started to swell up in Christine's eyes.  
  
"Daddy, why don't you go by yourself do what ever you have to do and me and Mommy go in our own carriage and we meet you somewhere." Satine said very fast.  
  
"No, that's all right Satine, Raoul what I want isn't important." Christine said getting up and started walking out of the room.  
  
Raoul chased after her and walked in front of her. He wiped a tear coming out of her eye and said,  
  
"You can't believe how important it is to me. I'm sorry darling but I have to do this. Can we use Satine's idea? I'll be very quick give me an hour."  
  
Christine paused  
  
Raoul wanted to tell her right there. He was about to but then,  
  
"Give me twenty minutes to get ready," Christine went running out of the room and rang the bell for Dara to come and attend to her.  
  
After Raoul made sure everything was in order and picked up the gown for Christine he was just in time to meet the girls. While Raoul was getting his things Christine was getting things for their intimate Anniversary. She made last minute reservations at the best restaurant in town and when asked for the name to be put on the waiting list when she said. 'Chagny' the man said,  
  
"Oh, sorry Madame there is a sudden opening here." Christine smiled to herself .  
  
While walking past a vintage toy store in the window Christine saw a doll in the window and stopped,  
  
"Mommy, what are you looking at?" Satine asked.  
  
"Look, see this doll I had the same one when I was a little girl." Christine said in awe.  
  
" What happened to it?" Satine asked  
  
"I gave it to my mother to take up to heaven with her when I was a little older than you."  
  
"Mommy, I want that doll I want your matching doll!"  
  
Christine went in and bought the doll giving it to Satine. Satine held it close.  
  
"Satine, give it to the lady to put it in a box." Christine said  
  
"No Mommy I want to keep her."  
  
Walking out of the store, Christine looked up and saw that she was going to be late to meet Raoul.  
  
"Come love we must hurry to meet your father." Christine said walking fast.  
  
After their meeting Christine bought a few dresses and other things. And Satine bought dresses and toys. While walking Satine saw the Opera house and asked what it was.  
  
"It's an Opera house darling." Raoul said looking at Christine's face,  
  
She had a melancholy look and said,  
  
"It's very beautiful inside, prettier than the outside, but not a place for little girls we'll go someday when your older."  
  
Raoul went home with Satine and Christine. Christine fell asleep resting in Raoul's arms. After he made certain that she was asleep he asked Satine,  
  
"What did you do when you were with your mother?"  
  
"Mommy slept on the way over and she woke up when we were very close to Paris, she looked at the...Opera building and looked like she was going to cry. We went shopping and stuff. The whole time she was looking at that building."  
  
"Does Mommy sleep a lot? Why did you ask what the Opera House was when I was with you?" Raoul said quietly  
  
"Sometimes...Mommy wasn't as upset when she looked at the Opera house with you and I thought she felt better about it. Are you all done planning for the..."  
  
"Satine... shhh please" Raoul pointed to Christine and put a finger to his lips. His sudden action made Christine stir and than she mumbled,  
  
"Yes, my angel of music." but Raoul couldn't make out what she was saying.  
  
When they arrived home Raoul carried Christine in and put her in their bed, than took off her shoes and went to tuck Satine in. Before he went down the hall to her bedroom he told a servant to bring Christine's dresses to their room and hang them up in her walk in closet, the things she bought, keep them in their boxes and put them in the closet, hang up Satine's dresses and put away her toys. And hang up Christine's gown in his closet.  
  
Raoul walked into Satine's room and Marie was getting her ready for bed.  
  
"Just about finished." Marie said  
  
"Can you please get Dara to help Christine for bed? Than can you get every one in the ball room to decorate? I'll be there in thirty minutes." Raoul said as Marie was leaving the room.  
  
Satine jumped into her bed and got the doll Christine had bought and kissed it.  
  
"Who's that?" Raoul said pulling a chair to Satine's bed.  
  
"It's my new dolly, Tara Mommy said she had the same doll when she was a little girl." Satine said sitting up on her pillows/  
  
'I don't remember Christine having a doll like that' Raoul thought to himself.  
  
"What happened to her doll?" Raoul said  
  
"It's in heaven, with her Mommy. She gave it to her to take with her. How old was Mommy when my Grandmother died?" Satine said  
  
"She was six, two years older than you." Raoul said softly  
  
"Daddy the Opera house is for people who sing good , right?"  
  
"Yes, the Opera house is for people who sing well. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Mommy sings so great, she should sing there. I'm going to tell her tomorrow she should sing on the big stage."  
  
"No, Satine don't tell her, don't talk about the Opera house to her. Now, good night." Raoul said worried  
  
Than Satine sunk down into her blankets.  
  
"Good night Daddy, I love you." Satine said  
  
"I love you too." he said kissing her forehead.  
  
"Daddy, can I go to the party tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, well for a little bit, you can because you didn't tell Mommy about it. Now good night Satine."  
  
Raoul walked into their bedroom and saw Christine in her night gown sleeping.  
  
" Are you going to bed ,Monsieur ?" Dara asked  
  
"No, not now I think I'm going to go and get someone to get me a drink." Raoul said walking out of the room.  
  
Raoul walked into the ballroom and said, come on every one we have a party to decorate for tomorrow. Raoul told what he wanted and then went back to bed.  
  
Christine was asleep and she was saying something but Raoul was to tired to make out what she was saying.  
  
" Angel....." 


	2. 5th Anniversary

Thanks to all the reviewers!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Christine, darling wake up." Raoul said softly as he gently shook Christine. Raoul had already been up for an hour. Satine nor Christine were awake yet and he had all these things planned for their Anniversary and they couldn't do them if they were asleep.  
  
"Humm," Christine mumbled as she turned away from Raoul and pulled her covers closer to herself "Please go, Dara I don't feel well. What use is it to get up Raoul is most likely in Paris." she said half asleep not even bothering to open her eyes  
  
"Christine..." Raoul said but she was already back asleep. Raoul stood there watching Christine sleep for a while than he walked out of the room. While walking down the hall he wanted to see if Satine was up yet. She was, she was lying her bed wide awake.  
  
"Satine, good morning." Raoul said sitting down on the bed and kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Good morning, " she said back her voice sounding as if she was awake for hours.  
  
"Satine what are you doing here? Why didn't you call for one of the servants to get you dressed? How long have you been up?" Raoul said  
  
"I wanted Mommy to help me or you I don't like it when they dress me. I've been up for a while it was dark when I woke up."  
  
"No, you don't wait for your mother or I to dress you. We don't dress you and I know I won't. We live a life where you don't need to do work and that work isn't going to be done by your mother because I refuse to. You have to get used to people dressing and helping you your going to have it done for the rest of your life."  
  
Satine started to cry.  
  
"Don't cry please don't cry Satine. I'm sorry. Come here darling." Raoul opened his arms up to her than she sat up and hugged Raoul.  
  
"Let me ring for Marie she can put you in your play clothes. Than I'll take you out to play in the gardens." Raoul said smoothing Satine's hair,  
  
"Okay..." she said sniffling "can Mommy come with us?"  
  
"No, she is still sleeping." Raoul said  
  
Christine woke a half hour later... she woke she stretched and regained her senses than looked at the clock. It was 12:00 she sighed and got mad at herself. She might have missed Raoul if he really did forget their Anniversary. She got up and started to walk towards her dresser but she suddenly felt dizzy and fell but she caught her self on the dresser, and dropped to her knees. Dara ran in from because she was walking up the stairs she saw from the opened door what happened to Christine.  
  
"Are you all right Madame?" Dara said all panicked  
  
Christine sat up against the wall.  
  
"Is Raoul here?" Christine said  
  
"Yes, he's outside with little Satine, in the gardens. That's not important are you okay. Should I go get Monsieur de....."  
  
"NO! You must swear not to tell Raoul. If he finds out he'll make sure I'll stay in bed all day. And I can't be in bed today. Than he'll get all these expensive doctors to just say I'm not getting enough sleep."  
  
"Really, you are looking very ill and weak the past few weeks. You should really bring this up to the Viscount."  
  
"Raoul will blow it way out of proportion. You know how over protective he is for me and Satine. I kind of like that though..."  
  
"He just loves you and Satine too much"  
  
"I guess so" Christine sighed to herself and started to get up she stood and shakily walked to the window and saw Raoul playing with Satine. Than Satine pointed up to Christine and waved. She opened the window and poked her head out.  
  
"Good morning my love did you sleep well?" Raoul yelled up  
  
"Good Morning! It's good afternoon, Raoul will you come up here." Christine said cupping her hands over her mouth like a megaphone.  
  
"What?" Raoul and Satine said in unison  
  
"Raoul, come up here" Christine said she thought to make her voice louder and she remembered a singing lesson with Erik, how he taught her how to make her voice louder. She decided not to use it.  
  
"I can't hear you, we're coming up!" Raoul yelled with Satine on his back  
  
Christine laughed to herself,  
  
"Madam would you like to get ready for the day?" Dara asked  
  
"No, first I want to see what is going on with Raoul. When they come can you please take Satine into her nursery?"  
  
Dara made Christine and Raoul's bed while Christine sat on a chair looking out of the window. Than Raoul and Satine walked in.  
  
"Come dearie let's go look at your new toys." Dara said hurring Satine out of the room.  
  
Raoul walked over to Christine and kissed her.  
  
"Ah Raoul I'm in condition to be kissed." Christine said teasingly  
  
"Why not my love?" Raoul said  
  
"Look at me," Christine stood up "I just woke up fifteen minutes ago and I haven't done anything with myself."  
  
"I couldn't tell," Raoul laughed to himself "It's so much better talking instead of yelling up to an opened window."  
  
"Raoul you know what today is right?" Christine said getting serious and siting back down  
  
Raoul thought about the question should he joke around with her or tell her the truth? The whole story. He was worried and he couldn't tell what Christine was really trying to ask. He looked deep to her eyes to find the answer. How could she even think I could forget? He knew tonight at 6:00 he could tell her the whole story.  
  
"Of course I know what today is. Happy Anniversary, four long years...."  
  
"Raoul!" Christine shrieked she jumped up and started walking towards the door  
  
"Christine, calm down... it's our five year anniversary."  
  
"Raoul, I love you." Christine said throwing her arms around Raoul's neck, "I have the whole day planned out it will be so wonderful. Just me and you, so intimate."  
  
"Christine, I can't explain now but, we have until 6:00."  
  
"Why Raoul?"  
  
"Shhh, later I'll tell you at 6:00"  
  
"But I have reservations"  
  
"Christine, you know we can go to any restaurant at anytime we wanted to. Please let's not argue. What else do you have in mind?"  
  
"Let me get dressed and than we can go for a nice walk and we can talk and I want to make you dinner."  
  
"Christine, you haven't been in a kitchen for more than five years. You don't have to work."  
  
"Raoul, I really want to do this please."  
  
"Alright but be careful."  
  
"Oh, your going to be there to help me."  
  
Raoul didn't' hear that part. After Christine and Raoul walked around the grounds of their house.  
  
Christine went into the kitchen, when she brought it up that Raoul was to help her . He explained he never ever cooked a meal in his whole life. He said when he and Christine were young and they cooked things over a fire that was the only time in his life. Than after they made a very easy meal, Spaghetti. Afterwards they sat down and wanted to sample their food.  
  
Raoul looked at the spaghetti and looked very proud.  
  
"You may try it first my love." he got a fork and fed some gently to Christine.  
  
It tasted horrible but she couldn't ruin Raoul's big smile.  
  
"How is it?" he asked  
  
"Try some" she said with a very big fake smile.  
  
They both came to the conclusion that it tasted to bad to eat. Than Christine finally asked,  
  
"Raoul, what's this big surprise? I know something is different? Please! What's going on at 6:00?"  
  
"Come lets go up to our room and I'll show you." Raoul said  
  
He walked Christine into his closet and showed her the gown he had gotten for the party.  
  
"Raoul, it's beautiful, but what is it for?" Christine said  
  
"Just put it on, I'll ring for Dara and she'll get you ready. I have to get ready my self." Raoul said walking out  
  
Christine sat dumbfounded on their bed what was going on?  
  
  
  
Christine was ready she looked beautiful in her elaborate gown and her best jewelry on she looked like a princess. She sat in her chair and looked outside there were carriages all over house and people were going into their house.  
  
"Christine, stay away from the windows." Raoul said he was in a tuxedo and looked charming  
  
Christine jumped at his voice, "Raoul you scared me, oh you look great."  
  
"I can't say how magnificent you look there are no words to describe....Christine, your all pale, are you all right?"  
  
"I'm so worked up about what is going on, I feel fine." Christine closed her eyes they felt heavy.  
  
"Lets go tuck Satine in." Raoul said  
  
They walked past her room and she was already asleep. Marie explained how Satine has played very hard all day and she fell fast asleep.  
  
"Christine, this was why I was gone for the past week, I'm sorry." Raoul said  
  
"What Raoul?" Christine said, searching his face  
  
Raoul opened the doors to the ball room and inside were three hundred people most of them Paris's aristocracy. All yelling  
  
"Surprise!" for Christine, she felt dizzy and the whole room started to spin. She grabbed Raoul's arm and was very surprised she suspected something defiantly today but she wasn't thinking something this big.  
  
"Raoul!" she said, the gave him a big kiss  
  
A small chamber band started to play and Meg ran over to Christine. They hugged  
  
"Are you surprised, Christine?" Meg said happily  
  
"You don't know how happy I am."  
  
They talked while Raoul went to get drinks and than the Opera House was brought up.  
  
"How's everyone at the Opera House?" Christine said  
  
"Some of them are here, she pointed to Andre and Firmin and Madame Giry." Meg said searching the crowd for them  
  
"Meg I have been thinking of him lately. Who, the phantom...Erik. Your mother would know if he was there in his labyrinth right?"  
  
"He's gone Christine, you know that. Why are you thinking of him anyway? Look at all this you have."  
  
"Well with Raoul gone for the past few weeks I've been thinking of Erik."  
  
"Christine, look that's more than five years ago. I doubt he's still alive."  
  
"If he is do you think he still loves me? Wait, here comes Raoul."  
  
"Here you go my ladies" Raoul said handing Meg and Christine drinks. "Shouldn't there be people walking around with drinks on trays, love? I have to look into that."  
  
Raoul took Christine's hand. and kissed it.  
  
"Christine, are you sure your okay? Your hands are so cold. Maybe you shouldn't be drinking the wine." Raoul said  
  
"Raoul I'm fine."  
  
"I'll be back again, I'll just look for the two most beautiful ladies here." Raoul said  
  
"What's that about?" Meg said  
  
"I've been feeling a little tired lately and once again Raoul makes a big thing about it." Christine said  
  
"Maybe your pregnant again."  
  
"Yes, maybe so than Raoul can have the boy he's always wanted. Watch it be another girl. Oh, Meg I hope I'm pregnant!"  
  
"Christine, look at Raoul over there, he's talking to everyone and your here with me."  
  
"You know I hate those people anyway."  
  
"Just go it will make Raoul happy. I'm staying here for the week anyway."  
  
"You are, let me go put on a fake smile and hear people talk about how much money they have."  
  
Christine walked up to Raoul and stood there while he talked a business with them. Afterwards Raoul said,  
  
"Christine, thank-you for coming over with me. I know how much you hate what I talk about with them."  
  
Than the lights dimmed and couples started dancing.  
  
"Mademoiselle, may I have this dance?" Raoul said bowing down to Christine  
  
"Oh monsieur, surely you wouldn't want to dance with me. With all the other ladies here"  
  
"Mademoiselle Daae, please."  
  
Christine giggled and gladly accepted  
  
"Christine you astound me every day more and more." Raoul said  
  
"Raoul..." Christine said weakly  
  
"Hum what is it?" Raoul was too busy having his head up high paying attention to the crowd.  
  
"Raoul stop," Christine said even more weakly  
  
"Christine, your all perspired so much your face is so pale."  
  
"The room is spinning make it stop, Raoul make it stop."  
  
By now most of the room and focused on Raoul and Christine. The music had stopped playing.  
  
Christine was only standing now because Raoul was holding her arms and she was leaning against him.  
  
"Christine, calm down please."  
  
"Help me Raoul" she made a cry of pain  
  
"Christine, Christine, someone help us." Raoul called out  
  
"Raoul." she screamed in pain and with that she fainted and fell to the floor 


	3. Another Hard Day

Thanks to all the reviewers and readers of this story, I'm in a very sad mood so the next few chapters are going to be a reflection of my mood; tonight I was at a high school talent show, {no phantom songs =( } but I sang and danced to come on over with my friend Amanda...at the end of the dance I was there with my crush and I was holding his hand like for luck and for first place they said: Amanda, Megan I started jumping up and down thinking I won but.... I didn't it was a group of people named Amanda, Megan, Kristen and Melissa!! I felt so bad like the guy in Zoolander.  
  
  
  
"Christine, Christine darling wake up, please." Raoul said as a doctor who was at the party checked Christine's vital signs. The party guests had gathered around them. Raoul was holding Christine's white hand and stroking it gently. The doctor had Christine's other hand and was checking her pulse he was trying over and over again, he was trying to hide it from Raoul who had the a look of sadness he had never seen before.  
  
"What, what's going on?" Raoul said with a trembling voice.  
  
"Monsieur, please." the doctor said putting down Christine's hand and putting his head on her chest listing for a heartbeat. "Raoul, she has a very faint pulse but if we take her up to rest , she'll be fine your wife most likely had a little bit too much overexertion and excitement today."  
  
Raoul picked Christine up gently and had chills when he saw how her head lolled to the side, how she didn't respond to his touch or even stir when he picked her up. The group cleared as Raoul proceed to exit. Phillippe took charge of the guests and made sure everything was taken care of.  
  
An hour later all of the guest except Meg, Phillippe and his wife had stayed. Raoul had sent a valet to go to Paris and get the best doctor he could find. Christine lay in the center of her and Raoul's bed looking like a porcelain doll. Raoul sat next to her rubbing his temples trying not to look at her. He was trying to think of better days they had. How could he have done this to her? It was all his fault why didn't he notice she was sick? He kept telling himself that. Meg was in Satine's room because she had woken up yelling and screaming for her mother. She settled her down and promised Satine she wouldn't leave. Still no one told her what had become of Christine, she still thought she was at the party.  
  
"Raoul?" Christine said hoarsely and quietly in a faint wisper. "Raoul, why didn't you wake me? I have to be at the opera early tonight."  
  
"Christine? What? Oh, your awake shhh calm down" Raoul said noticing Christine was up. He sensitively placed his had upon her forehead and felt she was running a fever.  
  
"Raoul, you know I don't want to do this... must I? I just can't betray him he is my Angel of Music my teacher... I'm glad I had taken a little rest , but still I feel a thousand times worse... Don't fret Raoul, I always get like this before an opening and with all this deception of the phantom, I don't know if I can do it, Raoul ." Christine said with her eyes still closed, answering her own questions.  
  
Raoul had just remembered what she was talking about, "Christine, no that was years ago it's all over with are you all right?"  
  
"Raoul, I need to rest my eyes, they're so heavy" Christine said in a inebriated voice  
  
"I love you." Raoul said softly  
  
"Humm..." Christine moaned back as she drifted back to sleep  
  
The next few hours Raoul was fighting off sleep watching candles flickered.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
Raoul looked around startled by the voice that woke him up from his reverie .  
  
"Phillipe? Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not sure, when do you think Stephen will be back?"  
  
"I doubt he will before tomorrow afternoon. It is better if she was to sleep before a doctor checks her out." Phillipe said. Raoul looked over at Christine and he fought back tears Phillipe walked over and put his hands on Raoul's shoulders. You have to be strong, for everyone especially Satine and even more, Christine. How about I'll call a valet and he could get you one of the rooms made up so you can sleep in. I'll watch over Christine." Phillipe said  
  
"The couch by that window is fine. If I do decide to get any sleep what if she wakes up and she needs me? I'll just get ready for bed tonight my self I don't need a valet." Raoul said leaning over and getting Christine's hand to hold.  
  
"All right, well I think Bernadette will want me to go to our room you know how she is." Phillipe said starting to get out of the room. When he was at the door way Raoul said.  
  
"Thank you Phillipe, thanks for everything."  
  
Raoul fell asleep watching the rhythmic rise and fall of Christine's chest.  
  
  
  
Satine woke with the sunrise she rose from her bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She looked over and saw Meg sleeping awkwardly in the chair where her father usually sat to talk to her. She was in her gown and make-up still. Satine forgot about Meg comforting her during the night and wondered why she ways in her room.  
  
"Aunt Meg..." Satine said softly  
  
Meg showed no reply she shifted around in the chair  
  
"Aunt Meg..." Satine said in her speaking voice volume  
  
Meg moaned softly in her sleep.  
  
"AUNT MEG!" Satine said waking Phillippe up in the room across the hall. Meg jumped up and fell off the chair.  
  
"Oh, Satine... what happened?" Meg said getting off the floor and quickly regaining her senses.  
  
"Where's my mamma? Did she like her party? Why are you in my room? Where's daddy?" Satine said very quickly.  
  
"Mademoiselle... Satine is everything all right? I heard little Satine give a yell and a small crash." Phillipe said at the doorway.  
  
"Oh, Uncle Phillippe Aunt Meg fell when she woke up." Satine said  
  
"I'm fine, I just got a little startled when Satine was calling for me to wake up." Meg said  
  
"Phillippe! Get back here now..." Bernadette called from the next room  
  
"I better go, Satine wait a bit before you wake your father up he's had a hard night." Phillippe said  
  
"PHILLIPPE!"  
  
Than Phillipe quickly left to his room with his wife. Meg was now sitting in the same chair and Satine was sitting up in her pillows.  
  
"Why did Daddy have a hard night?" Satine said "What about the other stuff I asked?"  
  
Meg wasn't sure if she should tell Satine of the events of the night before. Meg was certain that somehow Satine knew something was wrong or is wrong through her questions and Raoul had said it was odd of her waking up in the middle of the night calling for Christine. She decided to answer the other questions.  
  
"Well dear, your mother enjoyed her party very much. I'm here because I'm staying for a few days to visit and you woke in the middle of the night and I stayed here until you calmed down and fell back asleep. Your parents are still sleeping." Meg said, "Will you be okay while I go and get ready for the day, I'll call your nursemaid to get you ready."  
  
"I'll be okay. When can I wake up Mamma to see if she liked her party!?" Satine said  
  
"I'm not sure. Please don't do it now." Meg said leaving the room.  
  
  
  
When Stephen arrived in Paris very late at night he on the doorstep of the home of Christine's regular doctor. He was one of the most distinguished doctors in all of Paris and very much France. He banged on the door, after a few minutes he didn't get a reply. He knocked again, he saw a light turn on in one of the rooms. A tall man opened the door.  
  
"Yes?" the man said annoyed and groggily  
  
"I'm a valet of the Viscount de Chagny and he needs Dr. Troxells assistance." Stephen said very quickly.  
  
"Oh I shall wake him right away. Please come in, I'm sorry I didn't open the door sooner." the man said  
  
Stephen stood in the Doctors foyer and waited for him to come down the steps. He was quickly coming down getting dressed as he walked down.  
  
"What is it that Monsieur needs?" Dr. Troxell said  
  
"At a party tonight Madame De Chagny fell ill. There was a doctor there but he was of little help the Viscount sent for you right away because he is worried about his wife's health." Stephen said gravely  
  
"Then we shall leave at once."  
  
On the way over, the doctor hinted several times that he would only do this for the de Chagny's because how much he honors the family and how good patrons they are of his practice. Also Stephen explained how Raoul noticed Christine's weight loss and her paleness.  
  
  
  
Raoul woke up and saw Christine sleeping with a slight smile on her face. There was no color in her checks and her hair was now limp and her curls frizzy, but he still saw her as the most beautiful girl alive. His back was stiff from sleeping on the small couch in the room,  
  
"Monsieur de Chagny..." Stephen said  
  
"Stephen, your back so soon. Did you bring the doctor?" Raoul said getting up  
  
"Yes he's right here."  
  
Raoul walked to the doctor and shook hands with him. Raoul told him about the events of the past few days and than showed him into the room. Christine was still sleeping.  
  
"Should I wake her up?" Raoul said  
  
"Do you know of her waking up after she fainted during the party?" the doctor said waking over to Christine and feeling her pulse.  
  
"Yes, she woke but she fell back asleep. When she was up she was talking about something that happened five years ago." Raoul said  
  
"Than she's just sleeping. I think it's safe to wake her." he waited until Raoul left the room to wake her up.  
  
Raoul forgot about everyone else in the world except Christine and the doctor. He went into the drawing room and sat in a chair drinking heavily. Phillippe had told the doctor to tell him what is wrong with Christine. Raoul was already taking it too hard and Phillippe had planned for the worst. Satine and Meg had spent the better part of the day outside.  
  
Five hours had gone by since the doctor had came to see Christine, and now Raoul was passing across the room. This was the longest a doctor had ever been in the room with her, even though she was sick often. He had decided to go and see how she was doing. He crept up the steps and looked into Satine's room and saw Meg reading aloud to her. He stopped at the door and leaned closer to listen.  
  
"How are you holding up Christine?" Dr. Troxell asked  
  
"Are you almost done? I don't think I could hold up much longer." Christine said softly  
  
"Well, I have one more thing to do I'm going to take a little bit of blood from you."  
  
"Blood? Is that necessary? With that needle?"  
  
"Well from all the other tests I've done they all point to one thing and your blood will prove if your in a grave condition or not."  
  
"Grave? How Grave? What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't want to scare you madam. You're so young and I don't want to worry you or your husband. It will be a tiny pinch and hurt for about a second."  
  
"Will it hurt anymore than what you did before?"  
  
Raoul wondered weather not to go in and comfort Christine or wait and not let Christine and the doctor he was being meddlesome. And still he wondered what was he doing to Christine? A grave condition, there must be a mistake? He thought about the conversation and looked into his glass, swished the drink around and finished it with one gulp. And started to listen once more.  
  
"Okay, on three... 1...2.." the Dr. Troxell said  
  
Christine let out a cry of pain. "Oh please stop."  
  
"Almost done...Now, Now it wasn't that bad was it?"  
  
"Worst than I have expected."  
  
"Now you have to rest...I have to examine this than I shall she what is the true case."  
  
"May I see Raoul? I need to see him."  
  
"It is a necessity for you to rest."  
  
"Please I won't be able to repose until I see him."  
  
Raoul smiled at the thought of Christine needing to see him. Than he figured the doctor would be coming out the door to call on him. He set his glass on a table in the hall and ran down the steps and waited in the middle until he heard the door open. Than he started to walk up the steps again.  
  
"Monsieur de Chagny, I was just going to look for you." Dr. Troxell said with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Oh, how ironic, I was just going to see if everything was all right. Is Christine awake?" Raoul said thinking, he was reading the doctor's face incorrectly why was it worried?  
  
"Yes, she was asking for you."  
  
"Well do you have an outcome to Christine's little fainting spell?"  
  
"Yes, but I would rather talk about it later. When I'm certain of what it is, and when your not intoxicated." he finished looking over at the glass on the table. "Do you has become of your brother?"  
  
Raoul was taken aback by the doctor's comment and didn't have time to think about it.  
  
"I'm not certain. You can go to the attendant's quarters and ask one of them."  
  
Raoul walked in to their room and saw Christine sitting up in a pile of pillows. She was looking out in the window and she somehow looked worst that she did before. Still when she turned to Raoul she had a big smile on her face.  
  
"Raoul, there you are my love." she said  
  
Raoul walked to the bed and sat down beside her and gently kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"How are you holding up?" Raoul said looking at her arm where there was a little blood and it was starting to bruise.  
  
"Fine I guess. I'm just scared of what is to become of me."  
  
"Christine, don't talk like that we don't know what's going on."  
  
"Raoul, if you only knew how I felt."  
  
Raoul took her hand, which was ice cold, and brushed his cheek with it.  
  
"Shhh please don't talk like that."  
  
"Where's Satine?"  
  
"In her room with Meg."  
  
"Meg? Why is Meg here? I've only been sick since last night, right? Or was I out for more days that you had to call on Meg?"  
  
"Don't you remember the party? Or Anniversary party?"  
  
"Vaguely, Raoul I thought it was all a dream." she sat in silence for a moment. "I've had a few odd dreams," she added darkly.  
  
"You should go back to sleep. You look so tired."  
  
"You won't believe how tired I feel. That sounds like a good idea. Does Satine know what is happening now?"  
  
"No, I don't want to worry the poor dear so I'm keeping her busy."  
  
"Wait until I fall asleep to leave."  
  
  
  
Dr. Troxell found Phillippe eating lunch with his wife and he called him out to the hallway.  
  
"How is Christine? How is Raoul in that matter?" Phillippe asked knowing something was wrong.  
  
"He has been drinking, I can only guess all day. From what I know, and I will get a second opinion to see what really is wrong with Madam she is in a very serious condition." he said bluntly  
  
Phillipe was taken aback from his bluntness.  
  
"How serious?"  
  
"You see I can't really say unless I'm certain and I am not 100% sure."  
  
"Sure? Please tell me what you think may happen to Christine."  
  
"I really shouldn't worry you."  
  
"Doctor, how much money do you want so that you will tell me straight out?"  
  
"She is very ill."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"That she will die."  
  
Phillippe stood and heard Satine and Raoul talking in the dining room he had a sudden pang of pity hit him, Christine dying?  
  
"Is it curable?"  
  
"No, she is far too long into it to recover."  
  
"It must be curable"  
  
"Sorry, but this is one time money can't buy something."  
  
"How long does she have?"  
  
"A very short time, compared to what her life may have been."  
  
"Will she suffer?"  
  
"Yes, I'm very sorry that the Viscount didn't consult me sooner, she could have been saved."  
  
"Please don't tell Raoul that or anyone else. He will never live up to it. He'll put all the blame on himself and drive himself mad. Five years ago he chose Christine over noblity and riches, he would rather have the life of a peasant than live with out her."  
  
"I will tell him less harshly. I will not bring it up."  
  
"I will tell him, he'll come to ask you to be sure she will die. I know him too well. If I know Raoul, we can only pray for little Satine ."  
  
Phillipe walked away felling bad for Raoul and Satine. He walked around the dinning room so that they couldn't see him and he walked upstairs. Raoul had left the door to their room open and he looked in. She was sleeping soundly and he smiled how the light reflected on to her face from the window. He knew he had to tell Raoul as soon as possible. He slowly went down the steps and saw Raoul and Sating still in the dining room. She was sitting on his lap and eating and he had a look of happiness that couldn't be discribed. Raoul saw him coming closer and called out,  
  
"Phillippe! Where have you been? Christine is feeling better, I bet she'll be up and out of bed tomorrow."  
  
"Daddy can we go to Paris again tomorrow?" Satine asked looking up at him  
  
"Raoul..." Phillipe said  
  
"Sure, we can do anything darling." he said to Satine and kissed her head. "Phillipe, I was so scared I feel so happy I think I'm going to buy another vacation house somewhere wonderful. We can go on a long wonderful vacation."  
  
  
  
"Raoul, please."  
  
"No, I think I will buy Christine..."  
  
"RAOUL!"  
  
"Calm down, what is it?"  
  
"Please come here for a seccond we need to talk." he indicated to a far off room.  
  
Phillipe sat Raoul down in a chair and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Raoul, I think it's best if I tell you this and not any doctor."  
  
Raoul felt chills knowng something was very wrong.  
  
"I don't know how I can say this...I'm so sorry."  
  
"Please, tell me what is it?" Raoul pleaded  
  
"Christine doesn't have very long to live."  
  
Raoul started to laugh and worry had overcomed his face. "Please don't joke with me."  
  
"Raoul.." he went down to hug him because Raoul had started to cry. "Don't cry please."  
  
"I'm not crying, I'm a man don't you know my by now Phillippe?"he stormed out of the room and Phillippe began to follow than he heard a door slam so hard the glass fell out of the pane. 


	4. I'm Not Frightned Any More

A week had past since the anniversary party and Christine had gotten steadily worse. She hadn't moved out of her bed for three days. Raoul had come to tell her he had finally been able to tell her but as soon as he entered the room she said, 'I know, Raoul'. She had stopped responding to the sound of his voice, he didn't stir when he entered the room or when he held her hand. He came in to sit with her and she as wide awake. They had talked for a while than Raoul started to plead with Christine not to leave him.  
  
"Shh, Raoul you don't want little Satine to hear." Christine whispered to Raoul. She was lying in bed with Raoul near sitting in a chair.  
  
"Christine you can't leave me." Raoul said as he kissed her hands.  
  
"Raoul, maybe they're wrong? I'm feeling much better now look I'm awake for more than five seconds." Christine said closing her eyes  
  
"Darling, I'll have no one, I'll have no reason to live with out you. If you go, Christine please, please don't" Raoul said not listing to her  
  
"Love, I'm feeling better! I bet this whole thing is turning around. Stop talking like that Raoul, your scaring me. If I had a choice I would be with your forever. You have a reason to live. Satine."  
  
"I need you. Your my... my everything."  
  
"Listen dear, for the past few days I haven't been able to do anything barely open my eyes, Raoul I'm feeling much better. I'm not frightened about what will happen anymore."  
  
"Your so cold and your face is so white your whole body is. If you think so, maybe you right. Is there anything I could do to help you feel better?"  
  
"Raoul, do you remember when father would tell us the stories?"  
  
"How can I forget especially with the whole mess of...."  
  
"When I was sick father would play the violin for me or tell me stories."  
  
"Christine.."  
  
"Raoul, sing to me. Please, sing our song."  
  
Raoul had a pang of hatred fall over his body. Thoughts of the 'Angel of Music', singing and the whole reason he and Christine had a song. Christine could be thinking the whole time how much of a better singer, he was. He sat back with a sigh. He looked over Christine's body, she had still gotten skinner and skinner, her hair had lost it's curl and her eyes were empty. He started to sob.  
  
"Raoul, oh please, please stop." Christine pleaded. She tried to sit up to help Raoul but tiredness fell over her. She reached out a hand and ruffled Raoul's hair. Than the sound of a piano started. "What's who's that love?"  
  
The pianist was playing a popular piece and notes were off left and right.  
  
"It's Satine Phillipe is teaching her. She needs something to do now."  
  
"Please, if anything does happen to me. Take care of her and love her with all the love you have."  
  
"I will, I'll try. Christine don't talk like that."  
  
"I know I shouldn't but, go down and see to her. She needs you to now. Maybe more than I do. Now Raoul, I'm going to bed now see you in the morning. I love you. I'm sorry I ruined having our one love, one life time. It will be cut short, Raoul...Oh Raoul." She opened her arms for him to hug her. She held on extra tight and kissed him.  
  
"Do you want me to have a nurse come in a watch over you?"  
  
She nodded no.  
  
"Christine, it's not your a fault, rest now see you in the morning." He walked out of the room wiping tears from his eyes saying to himself "It's my fault."  
  
Raoul walked down the steps and saw Phillipe and Satine at the piano.  
  
"Daddy! You're here!" she ran up to hug him. He bend down and hugged her and kissed her.  
  
"Satine, come now she me what you have been doing." Raoul said as she went to the piano.  
  
"Where's mommy? How's mamma? Can I see her?" Satine said starting to do a scale  
  
"No dear, she's sleeping now but she's doing better you can see her in the morning." Raoul said putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Uncle Phillipe, am I playing it right?"  
  
"Yes, dear ask your father he is a better pianist than I am." Phillipe said  
  
"Really, Phillipe you can't possibly say that. I haven't touched a piano in years." Raoul said blushing.  
  
"Daddy, play please play for us." Satine said  
  
Raoul played and Satine started to play again while Raoul and Phillipe talked.  
  
"Where's Meg and Bernadette?" Raoul asked  
  
"Outside they went for a walk in the garden. Bernadette is getting a little sick from being in doors all this time. She is so used to being at the opera or going to a party." Phillipe said.  
  
"Well, I'm glad they're getting out. Thank you for everything, thanks for staying and taking care of Satine." Raoul and Phillipe hugged.  
  
"You don't have to thank me. You and Christine would to the same for me. How is she?"  
  
"She didn't want Dr. Troxell or any nurses in the room. And I was so shocked she actually was wake for that long I sent them away. She talked to me for twenty minutes and there was color in her cheeks. Than she went to sleep."  
  
"Raoul, this is wonderful. I don't know what to say."  
  
"Daddy! Am I playing this right?" Satine said  
  
Raoul and Phillipe sat on the piano bench with Satine between played to Raoul some of the songs Phillipe had been showing her for a half hour, than Raoul and Phillipe showed her more things. Than a nearby window slammed shut and glass fell and shattered everywhere. Satine screamed  
  
Meg and Bernadette ran in from the hall they were in hearing Satine's screams.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" Satine screamed, she was lying on the floor with a big cut above her left eye on her eye brow.  
  
Raoul felt a chill run through his body. He quickly ran to Christine's room... the door was now shut and when he opened it all the lights were off. Complete Darkness.  
  
"Christine...."  
  
no answer  
  
"Christine!" he shouted  
  
"CHRISTINE!"  
  
He ran over to the bed a saw her in an unnatural position. He ran over to her and picked her up gently.  
  
"Christine." he whispered pushing the hair from her face. Her head lolled to the side. Her limbs looked as if she was a rag doll.  
  
"No, no, no, god please."  
  
She was dead. Dead in his arms.  
  
Meanwhile, Satine lay screaming with the glass in her forehead. Meg picked her up and tried to calm her. And Bernadette had gone to get a maid or Satine's nurse. Phillipe bent down and tried to help Satine, but he heard Raoul's shouting and ran upstairs getting Dr. Troxell.  
  
Phillipe was at the door with blood over his shirt. Dr. Troxell was there too. Raoul could faintly hear Satine screaming with Meg and Dara trying to soothe her. Phillipe saw Christine and knew she was dead.  
  
"Raoul, she's gone please." Phillipe gently.  
  
"No your wrong! Go! Go now!" he screamed he started to smooth her hair as if to comfort her. "Christine, wake up please."  
  
  
  
Satine had too heard her father's shouts and knew something was wrong. She wrestled out of Meg's embrace and ran to her parent's room. Meg close behind her.  
  
"No Satine!" Meg screamed while Satine ran into Christine's room. She ran past Phillipe and Dr. Troxell. Meg stopped at the door seeing Christine. Satine stopped too, she was a few feet from the bed. The rest of them stood at the door not moving. Raoul was on the bed with Christine. He looked up but before he could speak.  
  
"Daddy?" Satine asked with blood running down her face.  
  
"Stop it Raoul. Your scaring Satine." Meg said as Raoul whispered to Christine to wake up.  
  
  
  
  
  
that's the end of this chapter, this was kina like the prologue, now the rest of the story may begin and someone =) will show up :) hehehehe Please review! 


	5. 13 Years Old

Whatever Next  
  
  
  
It has been nine years since Christine died and Raoul still sometimes acted as if she died last month. Satine is now thirteen, Raoul and Satine live together in the same house.  
  
  
  
It was late around two o'clock and Satine had crept into Raoul's bedroom  
  
"Daddy?" Satine whispered opening the door slowly seeing her father fast asleep through the crack in the door. Light had flooded the room from the lighted hallway. Raoul had shown no reply. Satine sighed and walked in further.  
  
"Daddy..." She whispered standing over him. Raoul had started to get up but Satine had a better idea.  
  
"Raoul" she said quietly shaking him gently. She had said it in the same tone and the same way Christine had so many years ago. Raoul turned over and in the pale light he saw the outline of Satine's hair which looked so much like Christine's  
  
"Christine?" Raoul said touching Satine's cheek with his hand. She backed away defensively.  
  
"Daddy it's me." Satine said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Satine, oh my love I'm so sorry I thought, when you said..."  
  
"I know I know." She said backing up towards the door.  
  
"Wait dear, what was it that you wanted?"  
  
"It's not important I'm sorry to have woken you up."  
  
"It must have been, please tell me what was it?"  
  
"Well now it really makes no sense. But if you wish, this is going to sound very childish but I had a terrible dream and I can't close my eyes with out seeing it over again. Remember when I was four and I had all those nightmares and I'd come and sleep in your room after ..."  
  
"Yes Satine I remember them."  
  
Satine felt uncomfortable, reminding her father about when she was little after her mother died just after him calling her Christine. She was debating weather or not to just tell him to forget it and just stay up all night or tell him. She quickly deiced and said very fast.  
  
"Daddy I was wondering if I can come and sleep in your bed with you tonight."  
  
"Satine..."  
  
"I'm sorry Daddy, I don't even know why I was thinking about that... I..I'll just go back to my room."  
  
"No, oh no I didn't mean it that way. You don't even have to ask." He smiled and moved to one side for some room for her. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
She smiled and snuggled closer to him.  
  
  
  
Satine looked for her clock in her room but she slowly remembered where she was, in her father's room. She stretched and walked over to a dresser and found that it was 9:00 from her fathers pocket watch. She sighed at her late wake up and remembered it was Saturday so she wouldn't be tutored today then there was no point in waking up early. She still felt tired and went back into the bed.  
  
"Satine...wake up." Raoul said  
  
"Humm? Oh good morning." Satine said back groggily  
  
"Morning, it's well into the afternoon. Dara thought she should have got you up at 8:00 but I knew you had a rough night and needed to catch up on sleep. Do you feel like going out today?" Raoul said  
  
Satine sat up on her elbows and said very exactly  
  
"Yes! Were?"  
  
"James Pyrdsa is having a benefit concert at his house. And James was telling me how I should really bring a date. Satine will you be my date to this party?" Raoul said laughing.  
  
"Daddy! I would love to!  
  
"Okay, I already had Dara go to Paris to pick you up a dress, she'll know what you need. She is due back any minute now so then she can help you get ready. Satine, I'm very sorry about last night."  
  
"No I am I should have never called you by your name."  
  
  
  
Later that night Satine and Raoul went to the concert and she felt very uncomfortable at the party before. She sat very quietly in a corner taking everything in very slowly all the people talking about them selves. She wondered for a minute how her mother felt during one of these parties she knew her mother wasn't like these arrogant women. She was interrupted from her thoughts by a man looking at her very strangely.  
  
As they were getting there seats Raoul had his arm around Satine as they talked.  
  
"So what's on the program tonight?" Satine asked  
  
"Well there are experts from famous operas." Raoul said thinking of Christine  
  
"Are they going be acting it out?" Satine said always wanting to see a real opera since the first time she knew what the Paris Opera House was.  
  
"No dear they are just going to sing while an orchestra accompanies them."  
  
Then the same man who was staring at Satine bumped into Raoul.  
  
"Monsieur Shetirum?" He asked.  
  
"Oh no you must have me confused with someone else, I'm Raoul Viscount de Chagny." Raoul said happily  
  
"I'm ever so sorry Monsieur." he said bowing his self out.  
  
Waiting until the man was out of view Raoul said,  
  
"What an odd man."  
  
"I know he was kind of scary."  
  
As the performance started Raoul leaned over and said,  
  
"I'm very sorry about the party."  
  
Before she could answer him the singing had started.  
  
At the end of a soprano solo Raoul looked over and saw tears coming out of Satine's eyes. She sat in awe of the Diva, then she leaned over to Raoul.  
  
"Daddy, did mamma like the Opera?"  
  
o0o0o0 Okay that's the ending of this chapter, I know it sounds childish that a 13 year old calls her dad, "Daddy" but I know some 16 year old people that do it, and I do know a girl very well who is 15 who call's her dad "daddy" at least when she want's something. I have a major problem I was thinking, for the wonderful, wonderful people who read this story could pick, should Raoul be a nice loving father or turn evil and drunk? Add what you think along with your review. I know you Erik fans and Raoul haters out there a puking already but heh heh heh we will be having a bunch of Dunnn Dun Dun dun dun daaaa 's if you know what I mean. 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o thanks! Please review! 


	6. Her Mother Was a Indigent Little Nothing

That night after the end of the benefit concert there was a small after party at James Pyrdsa's house.  
  
"Satine dear, do you want to go you look very tired." Raoul asked Satine looking down to her and pointing to the bags under her eyes.  
  
"Daddy, I'm not that tired...I know you want to go to the party." Satine said walking past Raoul and towards the house.  
  
"Wait, you know what this party is right? The men are going to sit around and talk politics and things like that and the women will talk about...well your mother always said they talked about how big their husband's billfold and their...." Raoul said trying to catch up with Satine. Stopping as he knew what he was saying she was amused at the end of Raoul's sentence and turned around.  
  
"Their what Daddy?" She said putting her hand at her waist.  
  
"Raoul, what's taking so long come on you know we can't have any fun with out you." James said walking the path way to his house with his wife.  
  
Raoul was about to say they weren't going to the after party.  
  
"Yes Monsieur Pyrdsa we were just coming up." Satine said fast so her father couldn't say they weren't going. "My father was just telling me how much he enjoys the parties. He was also saying how much my mother loved the parties." Satine finished as she turned around to Raoul and rolled her eyes.  
  
As the men went to a separate room Madame Pyrdsa walked Satine to the room where the women were talking.  
  
"Christine dear..." She started  
  
"No, my name is Satine, Christine was my mother's name." Satine said knowing that Madame Pyrdsa couldn't have liked her mother too much because her father was only a violinist.  
  
"Oh darling I'm so sorry." She said with a fake smile. "Satine, would you like to go up to Kay's room I think she's still awake. You won't be interested in what we're talking about."  
  
Satine rememembed Kay as a girl her age who was self-centered. Kay was Satine's age and she knows Kay would complain to her because Satine went to the concert. It was last year around Christmas the last time Satine saw Kay.  
  
"I know where her room is, I'll show my self to it. Thank -You" Satine said regretting she ever said anything about coming to the party. She trudged slowly up the steps really not knowing which room was really Kay's so she wanted to investigate around the house. The house was big, almost as big as her house. She looked in to an open door and saw a bed and a vanity full of make-up and beauty supplies. It hurt her to think she had no mother and it really hurt her when Madame Pyrdsa had called her Christine.  
  
She crept down another flight of steps and heard men's voices.  
  
"Come now Raoul, look at you bringing your twelve year old daughter to a concert as your date."  
  
"Satine's thirteen and I couldn't possibly love another woman. Satine needed to get out of the house I wanted to... you know I really don't have to explain why I brought my daughter here." Raoul said defensively.  
  
"Okay, Okay, calm down Raoul I didn't think you would have taken it that hard just forget about it."  
  
Satine had heard too much she shrugged it off and crept further in the hallway.  
  
  
  
"So she was four when her mother died? Poor dear being raised by only her father."  
  
Satine heard in hushed voices  
  
"Her manners are so good... for being raised by her father. That's besides the point the Viscount is so handsome and I bet he will be single the rest of his life."  
  
"Yes I know why too, that dammed little girl is stopping him from having any social life. I could see the little brat kicking and screaming for her 'Daddy' to bring her here."  
  
"I know Raoul pays for her to have the best of everything, the best tutors, the best nannies. He's trying to make her into something she's not. Look at what her mother was, some ballet rat, a indigent nothing who saw the patron of the opera slept with him and he fell in love."  
  
"Well, the girl was smart enough too do that. I do remember the newspapers about her and Raoul some fourteen years ago. I never liked her"  
  
  
  
Satine started to cry she didn't understand what the women were saying but she know they were slandering her and her mother. She thought back and wondered if what they said could be true it just made her cry harder. It all didn't make sense. She went sat in a chair in a hallway and cried herself to sleep.  
  
"Satine, Satine darling wake up." Raoul said gently brushing some curls away from her face. He had found her asleep on a chair in a hallway and it was very late he was ready to go.  
  
"Daddy?" Satine said sleepily than she turned her back to Raoul.  
  
"Well I guess the only way your getting home is if I carry you out." Raoul said picking Satine up. A maid opened the door for Raoul as he carried Satine out to their carriage.  
  
Raoul brought Satine up to her room and laid her down on her bed and stood back and the pain of how much he missed Christine flooded over him.  
  
  
  
"Satine, come now wake up." Satine's nanny Dara said shaking Satine. "What's has come over you child? You usually never sleep past 6:00 in the morning."  
  
"Dara just go please I want to be alone." Satine said putting her coverlet over her head.  
  
"Satine your father wants to take you Paris today."  
  
"Why? Why would he want to take me?"  
  
"What are you talking about he always takes you."  
  
"Please go."  
  
Dara walked out of the room to get Raoul.  
  
"Satine my love, what's wrong? Don't you want to go to Paris?"  
  
"No" Satine said curling into a ball and pulling her blankets closer to her.  
  
"Are you ill?" Raoul said moving the blankets from her and feeling her forehead.  
  
"No Daddy I'm fine."  
  
"Are you tired?"  
  
"Why do you always ask if there's something wrong? I just want to be alone today. Go to Paris please." Satine said turning away from Raoul and holding back tears.  
  
"Are you sure darling? Please reason with me."  
  
"Daddy..."  
  
"Okay Satine I expect you to explain this to me when I get back." Raoul said leaning over to Satine and kissing her on the forehead.  
  
Satine didn't know what to say she walked to the window and saw Raoul get into the carriage. She went into her bed and started to cry.  
  
Two hours later she woke up again. She didn't want to speak to any one the maids, butlers or any of her nannies. She walked up into the attic and began to search through the boxes of things up there. She had to find out what the women were talking about and maybe she could find a clue.  
  
She looked through some old pictures of her mother and found a box with an old red scarf from it. She was about to give up and found a box that said Christine Daae one it full of old music. Since she was going to be home for the whole day alone she took some music to take downstairs to play.  
  
  
  
Okay next chapter some people make a trip to the PARIS OPERA HOUSE! heh , heh heh..... Thanks for the reviews! Please Review! arg...it takes 2 seconds just drop me a line, I feel screw it no one wants to read my stuff so why even post? Thanks!! 


	7. The Last Straw of Lies and Hiding

Satine walked near the piano and started to dig through the music. The music was hastily placed in the box and most of the music had markings on them some in red ink. She sighed and started to pick out the most interesting looking pieces. She blew some dust off the papers and held back a sneeze. She was being very careful not to damage the paper since the edges were becoming brittle. A composition written in red ink caught her eye. She picked it up and tried to hum the melody as she walked over to the piano. Satine plopped the music on the stand and sat. She shifted in her seat trying to get comfortable while looking over the music.  
  
"This seems so familiar." Satine said whispering out loud. "Oh, I can't sight read anyway." She said blowing off the idea  
  
She started to play and from the first few measures she could tell it wasn't a church related song. She skimmed ahead and saw the vocal part was a soprano. Markings on the music read 'Stage Left" She stopped to think. "Why does...did Mamma have music to an Opera or something with stage directions?" Satine said to herself thinking there was no one else in the room. But, Sandra one of the maids was dusting the room making herself unnoticeable  
  
"Satine darling..." Sandra said as she placed the duster down and walked over to Satine. Satine jumped at her voice thinking she was along and turned around. "I know it's not my place to say anything here but even your nurse maid will tell you the same. You shouldn't be messing around with your mother's music. Your father is very sensitive about all her things, you know that. Especially her music...now I don't want you getting into trouble let's get all this packed up." Sandra said looking at the music on the floor.  
  
"Sa...Sandra! Look a bug!" Satine said with some quick thinking knowing Sandra was deathly afraid of bugs. Sandra jumped back a few feet. "Hurry go get your duster I'll knock it off the bench!" While Sandra was turned around Satine quickly got the music from the stand and lifted the bench open and threw it in.  
  
"What was that?" Sandra said turning around with the duster over her head ready to strike the bug.  
  
"I moved the bench, now he left and went under the divan." Satine said holding back a laugh.  
  
"Okay, Okay now come you must show me where you got this music from."  
  
"Why did my mother have all this music she had Pointe shoes too. Remember when I first started ballet when I was around five years old? I got out the shoes from her closet and put them on and showed Daddy he was so mad at me. Nobody ever told me why."  
  
"I'm not the person to say Satine." Sandra said rubbing her neck with her hand.  
  
"I knew it! Your all hiding something very important from me. All of Daddy's friends want him to forget about me and find a new wife. Their wives speak of my mother as if she was a beggar off the street. Calling her a ballet rat and speaking of some scandal I hear bits and pieces about but I never can understand the whole picture. He never tells me anything of the sort. Never! What is he keeping from me?" Satine said in a mad rage. She ran to her room slamming the door, throwing pillows around her room.  
  
  
  
"Raoul can't possibly have mistress! Why would a man ever need someone else after he has won Christine's heart. If he hurt her in anyway I'll kill him! I leave Paris for 13 years and have to come back to this?" Erik said angrily to Nadir pacing back and forth. He started to rub his temples  
  
"Erik...please calm down you don't know the facts." Nadir said trying to calm him down.  
  
"Why did you tell me then? You saw that bastard at the party and made certain it was him. I knew I shouldn't have left Paris, I told my self I wouldn't but the pain was just too much."  
  
"Maybe it was perhaps a niece or their daughter?"  
  
"You said the girl looked older...you put these ideas in my head why Dargoda why? I can't imagine Christine having a child over the age of a toddler. How could someone so young a beautiful have a daughter old enough to go to party's with Raoul? That fop would never bring a niece or a daughter to a party anyway. I know he was cheating on her. I could feel it"  
  
"I haven't really heard much either while you were gone. You know I've only been in France my self for the past five months."  
  
"Now that's even worse! Christine at home with child or having a little baby all alone while the Viscount is away at parties drinking away. What were you doing at that party anyway?"  
  
"You see Erik is wasn't really a party. But a benefit concert for some charity. There was little gatherings before and after. Anyway Mrs. Pyrdsa had gotten into some trouble that she didn't want her husband to find out about. She paid me very well to keep in under wraps. Then I was passed off as an old friend."  
  
"A concert? I know he'd wouldn't bring a daughter to that. Let's dismiss the whole idea of a niece or daughter. I'm going to find out about this. I'll go to their house, if he touched Christine I'll kill him. I'll kill his whore and him. What did she look like?"  
  
"I had been drinking Erik I'm not really sure."  
  
"Not sure? Your protecting some whore? You must remember something."  
  
"She was a few inches shorter than Mosieur de Chagny, dark brown hair."  
  
"Was it in soft curls like Christine's?" Erik said leaning back into his chair and picturing Christine.  
  
"I couldn't tell, her hair was in some kind of braid."  
  
"I'll most likely will be able to hear some kind of gossip from the ballet rats."  
  
"Erik please don't hurt anyone. How would Christine feel if you murdered her husband? Or that girl it's not her fault she was the mistress of Monsieur de Chagny if he and Christine weren't married he'd be the most eligible bachelor in Pairs."  
  
"It's still not right." Erik said calming his mood. "I could just see Christine with a baby crying as she holds it. I hate it when she cries. I'll know if I was to kill Raoul she would be doing a lot of crying. It's so horrible. My mood isn't getting any better tomorrow night is the opening of a new opera. It needs so much fixing but I couldn't possibly make myself seen. I have money put away enough to live in comfort before I die."  
  
  
  
It was 12:00 in the morning and Raoul was just arriving home from Paris with a bouquet of flowers for Satine. William opened the door to the carriage and he walked out. He was expecting Satine to be there and run out to him but she wasn't there. Raoul felt something was wrong because she wasn't there. He kept walking to the door and William ran ahead to open the door for Raoul. He started to the back of the house to go to Dara's quarters he knocked on the door and waited for her to come out.  
  
"Monsieur....."  
  
"Dara I hate to bother you on such ungodly hour but is Satine ill or anything. She hasn't been herself all day. It's odd of her not to greet me and I don't want to wake her if she's unwell."  
  
"She stormed up into her room this afternoon and she wasn't unlocking her door. Sandra was telling me about an argument they had."  
  
"I can account for her foul mood. I raised my voice to her early this morning."  
  
"Monsieur I assure you it's something else."  
  
"I'm just going to wake her up and see if everything is all right."  
  
He walked to her room and knocked gently as he opened the door. He looked to see some things were knocked over and pillows were tossed around. Satine wasn't anywhere to be found. Her window was unusually open a tree next to it. He knew she went outside. He dropped the flowers and ran down stairs to see what the argument was about with Sandra  
  
"I knew there would be problems if I never told her. She's outside somewhere I don't think she could jump the gate with a dress on. We have to go look for her." Raoul said to Sandra and Dara after they explained the story.  
  
It was freezing out side, Raoul sighed and saw his breath in the air. He looked up as he tightened his coat around him and saw the stables. Near them was a burnt out latern. He quickened his pace and opened the door. It was very cold inside he wondered how the horses could not catch cold. Than he said Satine asleep on the floor  
  
"Satine!" Raoul said walking over  
  
Her lips had a tinge of blue. She was only wearing a light dress not ready for the sudden cold spell. He bent down and took off his coat and wrapped it around her. Then he picked up her head. "Please wake up." Raoul said thinking the worse. Raoul was in such a panic he suddenly forgot Satine slept like a rock. "Satine...oh god please your all I have left of her. Your all I have...I love you so much you can't do this don't leave me....Satine!  
  
"Daddy?" Satine said hoarsely as she opened her eyes. "Where...what's going on?" She closed her eyes and put her head on Raoul's lap  
  
"Oh my love...did you hear me before?" Raoul said pushing some hair away from her face.  
  
"No I just heard you calling my name. It's so cold in here." Satine said cuddling into Raoul more. "Take me home please."  
  
Satine had forgotten why she was out sleeping in the stables in the first place. Raoul felt Satine shivering in his arms and it hurt him how much she was like Christine. He laid Satine down on the bed in his room and had a steward start the fire in the room. He sat on the edge of the bed reading a book not really but attempting to as he kept looking up to see if she was awake.  
  
"Why am I in here?" Satine said in an grating tone. She was standing in front of Raoul with her arms on her hips. Having just waking up and remembering she was mad at her father and everyone else in the house.  
  
"Satine darling... I know your angry." Raoul said standing up  
  
"Angry? I'm beyond angry. I'm scared and confused. I couldn't possibly start. You have been keeping something from me my whole life. That's not half the reason. Your friends speak of my mother as a whore." Satine said through tears yelling at Raoul she was interrupted as Raoul saying in a shocked tone,  
  
"Satine!"  
  
"No, let me finish, if your speaking of my language. I learned it from your friends the aristocracy. That is a compliment from some things I've herd them say... 'Indigent little nothing' I know they want you to send me off to a boarding school and find a new wife. Talking of some scandal I don't understand. I'm worried every day you'll send me and I'll never see you again. I know you love me but I think your more lonely and miss my mother you would do anything to feel how you felt with her. Don't look so shocked Daddy... I'm not as quiet and naïve as you think. You of all people should know. What is it? Why are you keeping something from me everyone in the world seems to know but me? Why are you going to leave me?" Satine said screaming and when she was done she fell into Raoul's arms crying.  
  
"I'll never leave you. Please don't speak that way." Raoul said smoothing her hair.  
  
"Well...what are you hiding from me?"  
  
"Your so young there's so much...."  
  
"Don't even finish why?!? What is it!?" Satine said banging her fists into Raoul's chest crying.  
  
"Calm down please." Raoul said several times which made her cry louder.  
  
She was acting so wild crying and screaming Raoul slapped her.  
  
She stood staring at Raoul with a blank look on her face. Then a look of horror. She put her hand to her cheek and then started to back up slowly from Raoul. She stopped at the door and looked faint. Raoul reached out to her and said  
  
"Oh my love, I'm sorry please." "No." She said in an almost inaudible tone. She ran out the door and into her room. On her way she ran into Dara and started to cry again.  
  
  
  
Dara didn't even bother to go see why Satine ways so distraught she went to Raoul's room to see him sitting on his bed with his face in his hands.  
  
"Monsieur?"  
  
"How could have I done that? She'll never forgive me I'll never forgive my self I'm a horrible person. I'm a awful father." Raoul said to himself not even bothering to look up.  
  
AN okay sorry I thought they would be going to the opera house but the site being down gave me sometime to think. Well please review! How do you think she should meet Erik? 


End file.
